1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity sensor and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, physical quantity sensors that detect physical quantity, such as inertial sensors, have been developed using, for example, a silicon MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) technique.
For example, JP-T-2008-544243 discloses an electrostatic capacitive physical quantity sensor that detects acceleration. In the physical quantity sensor, a movable sensor portion is arranged between an upper support substrate and a lower support substrate, an electrode arranged to face the sensor portion is formed on each of the upper support substrate and the lower support substrate, and a capacitive element is formed on and below the sensor portion.
However, in the physical quantity sensor disclosed in JP-T-2008-544243, a wiring terminal (external connection terminal) electrically connected with the capacitive elements formed on and below the sensor portion is disposed only on the lower support substrate side. Therefore, a difference in length occurs between a wiring path from the fixed electrode to the external terminal in the upper capacitive element and a wiring path from the fixed electrode to the external terminal in the lower capacitive element. Hence, a parasitic capacitance that is different between lead-out wirings from the fixed electrodes of the upper and lower capacitive elements is generated, leading to a problem that respective wiring capacitances are not equal to each other.